Over My Head
by HilarieBurton
Summary: One Tree Hill The Next Generation... Lots Of Drama And Romance ... And Other Things You'll Have To Wait And See. Please R&R Rating May Change...
1. Over My Head Intro

Over My Head -Intro-

Hey Everyone! Ok This Isnt ReallyA One Tree Hill Fanfic. But It Is About The Main Character's Kids, And The Problems They Have To Face... Much Like Their Parents Did.

Lucas And Brooke Got Married

Nathan And Haley Are Still Marries

Mouth And Rachel Got Married

Peyton And Pete Weinze From Fall Out Boy Got Married

I Named The Characters And Gave Them Bio's So You'll All KnowWhats Going On With The Characters And Such... So As You Can See This Isnt A Real Chapter... But I Will Be Posting One Soon.

Characters; Ages; Likes;

Aiden Scott 17 Kaitlyn

Brandon Scott 17 Sarah

Melissa Scott 16 Tyler

Ryan Scott 16 Cole

Mark Scott 16Cole

Kaitlyn Sawyer 17 Brandon

Cole Sawyer 16 Mark

Sara McFadden 17 Aiden

Tyler Brown17 Melissa

Name Aiden Scott

Parents Lucas And Brooke Scott

Nicknames Aid or Scott

Age 17

Grade 12

Sex Male

Hair Dirty Blonde, and spiked

Eyes Blue

Complexion Fairly Tanned

Piercing's None

Tattoo's None

Height About 6'2"

Weight 154 lbs

Build He's Pretty Ripped, And Really Hot.

Style Laid Back Pretty.

Personality He's Really Outgoing, Loves To Party, And Have Fun. He Can Be A Really Big Jerk At Times, But Can Also Be The Sweetest Guy At Other Times. Is More Like Brooke

Other (In General) He's On The Basketball Team, Brandon Is His Twin Brother, Melissa Is His Younger Sister. He's Really Protective Of Her. Ryan And Mark's Cousin

Name Brandon Scott

Nicknames Brandon

Parents Lucas And Brooke Scott

Age 17

Grade 12

Sex Male

Hair Brown

Eyes Blue

Complexion Fairly Tanned

Piercing's Left Eyebrow

Tattoo's none

Height 6'3"

Weight 161 lbs

Build Is Really Fit And Is A Real Cutie.

Style Skater/Prep

Personality He's Very Kind And Shy, He Likes To Spend Time Alone, And Time With His Family Is More Like Lucas

Other (In General) He's On The Basketball Team, Aiden's His Twin Brother, Melissa Is His Younger Sister. He's Really Protective Of Her. Ryan And Mark's Cousin

Name Melissa Scott

Nicknames Meliss

Parents Lucas And Brooke Scott

Age 16

Grade 11

Sex Female

Hair Long Brown And Really Straight

Eyes Green

Complexion Tanned

Piercing's 3 In Each Lobe, Left Cartilage And Her Belly Button.

Tattoo's None

Height 5'4"

Weight 110 lbs

Build She's Really Skinny, And Super Pretty

Style She Wears Whatever She Feels Like.

Personality She's Really Generous, And Smart. She Really Loves To Have Fun Though She's A Mix Of Both Parents

Other (In General) She's A Huge Music Fan, And Plays The Guitar Her Aunt Haley Taught Her She's Also A Cheerleader Like Her Mom Was. She's Brandon's and Aiden's Younger Sister. Ryan And Mark's Cousin

Name Mark And Ryan Scott

Nicknames Mark And Ryan

Parents Nathan And Haley Scott.

Age 16

Grade 11

Sex Male

Hair Long, Shagish, Light Brown Hair.

Eyes Green

Complexion Tanned

Piercing's Left Nipple Mark Right Eyebrow Ryan

Tattoo's None

Height 6'

Weight 153 lbs Mark 149 Ryan

Build Their Well Built, And Pretty Hot

Style Skaterish

Personality Their Really Nice Boys, But Will Do Almost Anything To Get What They Want. Their Really Funny And They Know How To Have Fun.

Other (In General) Are Identical Twins, Are Exactly Like Their Father. Aiden, Brandon and Meilssa's Cousins. Mark Is On The Basketball Team, Ryan's More The 'Musician' Type Of Guy, Ryan Plays The Drums And The Guitar, He Also Plays Hockey.

Name Kaitlyn Sawyer

Nicknames Kat and Katie

Parents Peyton Sawyer And Pete Weinze From Fall Out Boy ((Their Married))

Age 17

Grade 12

Sex Female

Hair Really Long, Dark Brown and Curly

Eyes Hazel

Complexion Tanned

Piercing's 2 In Each Lobe, Left Cartilage, Belly Button And Her Right Industrial

Tattoo's A Butterfly On Her Lower Back.

Height 5'6"

Weight 125 lbs

Build She's Average, With Bigger Than Average Boobs, She's Really Pretty.

Style Slutish

Personality She's Kind, And Loves To Have Fun. She's A Hopeless Romantic, But Doesnt Seem Like It.

Other (In General) Is Cole's Older Sister. She Lives With Her Mom, Her Dad Is Still On Tour, But Comes To Visit Them Often. She Host's Parties Very Often.

Name Cole Sawyer

Nicknames Cole

Parents Peyton Sawyer And Pete Weinze From Fall Out Boy ((Their Married))

Age 16

Grade 11

Sex Female

Hair Long Blonde And Very Straight

Eyes Green

Complexion Tanned

Piercing's 2 In Each Lobe, And Her Belly Button

Tattoo's A Star On Her Right Wrist.

Height 5'5"

Weight 117 lbs

Build She's Skinny, And Really Beautiful

Style She's Punk. Like Her Mom Was.

Personality She's Outgoing, And Smart. She Loves Having Fun, But Only When It's Appropriate. She Enjoys Getting What She Wants.

Other (In General) She's Kaitlyn's Younger Sister. She Lives With Her Mom, Her Dad Is Still On Tour, But Comes To Visit Them Often. She's An Amazing Artist Like Her Mom, And Can Sing Too. She's A Cheerleader Like Her Mom Was.

Name Sara McFadden

Nicknames Sara

Parents Rachel And Mouth They Got Married

Age 16

Grade 11

Sex Female

Hair Shoulder Length Wavy Red ish

Eyes Hazel

Complexion Tanned

Piercing's 1 In Each Lobe And Her Belly Button

Tattoo's None

Height 5'6"

Weight 121 lbs

Build Average In All Aspects, But She's Amazingly Pretty

Style Preppy

Personality She's A Btch, But Is Really Smart. She's Outgoing And Really Funny, When She Need To Be. Other Than That She's Very Cocky And Btchy.

Other (In General) She's Really Popular, But She Doesn't Always Want To Be. She's An Only Child, And Is A Cheerleader. She Enjoys Making People's Lives A Living Hell.

Name Tyler Brown

Nicknames Tyler

Parents Michelle And Duncan Brown

Age 17

Grade 12

Sex Female

Hair Black, and Shag ish

Eyes Bright Green

Complexion Tanned

Piercing's Both Nipples And His Tongue

Tattoo's A Skull On This Right Pectoral Muscle

Height 6'3"

Weight 154 lbs.

Build He's Fit And Really Hot

Style Skater

Personality He's A 'Bad Boy', He's Smart And Knows How To Get What He Wants. He Loves Parties, And Is Very Outgoing.

Other (In General) He's Fairly New To Tree Hill. And Doesn't Have Many Friends... Yet, But Most Girls In The School And Around Town Think He's Really Hot.


	2. Over My Head Part 1

Ok Well the Intro didn't get spaced and look as I thought it would, But I hope you all got the gist of it... This is the actual first chapter I Hope You Like! So I do own all of my made up character and my ideas, but unfortunately I don't not own One Tree Hill, Or the characters from the show itself. Please Read and Review ...

Much Love,

Melissa

* * *

Cole and Melissa walked into the school on a cold Friday morning in March. They were talking about the party Melissa's brother Aiden, was throwing tonight. Even thought it was more like a random house party (jam) than the organized parties most Tree Hiller's were used to. 

"I can't believe your parents are letting Aiden have a party!" Cole smiled.

"I know eh!" Melissa smiled :I'm so excited!" She said getting to her locker, she opened it.

Cole's locker was right beside Melissa's Cole opened her's as well. "You know who's been looking gorgeous lately!" Cole asked.

"Um no who!" Melissa asked placing her Math and English stuff inside her locker.

"Mark!" Cole said checking her refection in the mirror. She brushed a strand of her curly blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ewww! Come on Cole, he's my cousin!" Melissa laughed.

"Well he's still gorgeous..." she said laughing. She and Melissa closed their lockers in unison, but stood their talking.

* * *

Mark and Ryan Scott got out of their car and walked into the school. 

"Hey, your going to Aiden's party tonight right!" Ryan asked.

Mark nodded "Yea of course I am" Mark said passing by Melissa and Cole, he smiled and nodded at Cole. "Hey Cuz" Mark said to Melissa.

"Hey Meliss." Ryan said "Hey Cole" he smiled too. But Ryan and Mark just continued walking down the hall, on their way to their first class.

* * *

Aiden, and Brandon were in the gym working out before school. 

"How much you slingin'?" Brandon asked Aiden

"Hmm about 180" Aiden said , finishing up his last set.

"Nice Work" Brandon said sitting down on the bench after Aiden had got up.

Aiden walked over to the leg press and loaded up the machine "So you excited for tonight!" He asked his brother, as he sat down and positioned his feet on the machine.

"Yea" Brandon said as he gripped the bar and began to do the chest presses.

"That's good... All the fly honeys are going to be there" Aiden laughed.

Brandon laughed along "uh huh... I'm sure they will" he said finishing up the set.

The brothers finished their work out, they had a shower in the change room and then they went to class.

Kaitlyn was sitting in the hall listening to music. Sara came up and sat beside her.

* * *

"Hey" Kat said taking her headphones off. 

"Hey" Sara responded, as she pulled her knees in and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's shakin'" Kat asked.

"Oh Nothing... you!" Sara asked

"You know we really should have something better to talk about" she said sighing.

Sara nodded "Yea I know... But things are just so boring around here! There's never anything to do or even talk about!" she complained

"Well there's Aiden's party... we could always go..." Kat suggested

"Sure.. Sounds good" Sara said standing up "See you later" she said walking to her first class.

Kat sat there she was contemplating wether to skip or not.

* * *

Tyler sat out in the parking lot smoking a cigarette. He was new in town and hadn't gone to school once in the past 2 months. He got in his car and lit up another cigarette. He considered skipping but he figured that going to school one day wouldn't kill him. So after finishing the cigarette he walked into the school, stealing the attention of most girls as he walked down the hall towards his locker.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that... it's kinda late so the ending (i believe) sucks!... tell me what you think! R&R! ) 

Night all 3


End file.
